


The Girl Walking Down the Road

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: "There’s a girl who walks down the road every morning.She walks by the shopkeepers opening up for the morning,By children playing on the road,By people going off to work,By women cooking whatever they can with open windows.She walks by every morning.Sometimes a little boy comes with her.But to the people, this girl walking by giving them a wave and a smile was a part of the normal."





	The Girl Walking Down the Road

There’s a girl who walks down the road every morning.

 

She walks by the shopkeepers opening up for the morning,

 

By children playing on the road,

 

By people going off to work, 

 

By women cooking whatever they can with open windows.

 

She walks by every morning.

 

Sometimes a little boy comes with her.

 

But to the people, this girl walking by giving them a wave and a smile was a part of the normal.

 

x-x-x

 

One day a building catches on fire.

 

No one knows how but everyone panics.

 

A woman breaks down in the road, “My son is in there!”

 

The girl is standing behind her before taking off into the building.

 

Everyone stares in shock, the woman cries harder.

 

A minute later the girl walks out with a child in her arms and slightly burnt clothes.

 

It was a shocking moment for everyone.

 

How could she run into a building that was almost all gone and come out unscathed?

 

“Here’s your son ma’am.” She says handing the small child over to the woman.

 

The woman holds her child and cries, “Thank you! Thank you! I’m sorry I have nothing for you, but I can offer my prayers for you.”

 

The girl smiles, “I don’t want anything ma’am, I just want you and your son to be ok.”

 

The woman cries harder while firemen show up and begin containing the fire.

 

The girl helps her talk to the police, who raise an eyebrow at her name.

 

“Thank you for your help miss.” He says rather stiffly.

 

They contain the fire and leave. 

 

The woman is crying, she has no home now.

 

The girl looks at her thoughtfully, “I’ll try to help ma’am, I’ll come back with a plan tomorrow, I promise.”

 

The woman cries harder and the girl leaves.

 

The people stare after her, she comes by every day in a pantsuit so she’s obviously somewhat wealthy.

 

But the wealthy do not promise there help like this, they hoard it in their mansions.

 

So what exactly was this girl?

 

x-x-x

 

She does come back the next day, a little later and with a man dressed in a green suit and a briefcase.

 

They talk to the woman who throws her arms out and shakes her head refusing the money.

 

“Please ma’am, I’ve, I’ve done some bad things in the past, I want to repent, but more importantly I want to help you.”

 

It takes a lot of talking but eventually the two of them convince her to take it.

 

The man smiles at her like she’s done something amazing and it occurs to everyone then that the girl does have a real life.

 

It’s a very strange realization, there a people who you pass by all the time, who you may smile and wave at, but you don’t think about the fact that  _ they  _ have a life, they’re just a small background character in  _ yours _ .

 

It’s a strange moment for everyone there.

 

x-x-x

 

Nothing changes after that.

 

She still walks by every morning and with a younger boy once a week.

 

They all still wave to her and she waves and smiles back.

 

Sometimes she buys something from the shopkeepers.

 

There were a few days where she wasn’t there.

 

But she’d usually come by the next day and tell them why while buying fruit.

 

“I was picking up my friends from the train station.”

 

“A friend went missing.”

 

“A friend was called up by the police and I was worried.”

 

Her life seemed to revolve around her friends, one day a shopkeeper asked, 

 

“What about your family?”

 

She tilted her head at him, “What about it?”

 

“Don’t you do anything with them? It seems like you only spend time with your friends.”

 

She looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly saying, “I think, my friends, are my family.”

 

And with that she left, it must have been a strange moment in her life, the moment where she realized she had a family.

 

x-x-x

 

The girl walked by for  _ years _ , and she never seemed to age. It’d been almost 5 years and she looked exactly like she did when she first walked by.

 

One week she didn’t come by.

 

Not for an entire week.

 

But the man in the green suit did.

 

He walked by the first and second morning the girl didn’t.

 

He looked strangely calm, smiling as he walked.

 

The second day he came the shopkeeper asked, “Sir, where’s your friend?”

 

He stopped and looked at him for a moment before smiling a strained smile, “She, she’s gone missing, I’m trying to find her.”

 

“Oh.” Says the shopkeeper and then hands him some fruit, “May you find her soon, god bless you.”

 

The man in the green suit stares at him for a moment and then smiles, “She really is amazing.”

He mumbled to himself.

 

He left without taking the fruit.

 

x-x-x 

 

A few days later she comes back.

 

She comes back with the man in the olive green suit.

 

They never bring up that she was missing, and the man doesn’t bring up the conversation he had with the shopkeeper.

 

Everything feels like it’s gone back to normal.

 

x-x-x

 

It’s been 55 years since she first took a walk down this road.

 

The people have changed, the buildings becoming nicer, the area becoming more modern.

 

She’s changed, her life has changed.

 

The weight of a ring on her left hand and another hand in her right makes her smile.

 

And she wouldn’t change any of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
